Roll Of Thunder, The Call Of The Gods
by VoiceOfTheOtherworld
Summary: Astrid, a seemingly normal girl, has a past life, one that makes her doubt everything that she knew about her life. She is destined to save the Nine worlds from a great evil, but must remember her past in order to do so. Will she succeed?


Roll Of Thunder, The Call Of The Gods

19 year old Astrid was always a strong believer of the Norse Gods, raised by her Mother to believe so.

But there is a Prophecy that, much to Astrid's discomfort, rings far too true in her mind, a Prophecy that leads to her doubting her life as she knows it. When a messenger appears in her life, Astrid then must remember what she once was, the Goddess destined to defeat a great evil, in order to protect her world and the other eight worlds that live by her own.

Will she succeed before it is too late?

Prologue:

The sound of swords clashing together echoed through the night, soon drowned out by the sound of thunder. Rain pelted down from the skies as two bodies battled, each trying to out-do the other. One, a male, his red hair darkened, rain-drenched, his eyes fiery. The other, a female, also red-headed, but her eyes reminded one of a tempest, stormy blue eyes that raged with anger.

The male pushed forwards, but the female blocked and shoved him backwards, snarling like a She-wolf.

"Damn you, Astrid Runa!" He snarled back, having fallen to the ground. He stood up, glaring at the girl. She glared back.

"What jests you, Loki? Angry that you are getting beaten by a mere woman?" She growled.

"You are a fool to think so, dear niece" He smirked. Astrid snorted.

"Face it, Uncle. You are no match for one who has been trained by Skadi herself. You are going to lose this battle, and with it your life! This is what you get for challenging Odhinn, trying to destroy what we have in Asgaard! But what you failed to remember is that I was born of Thor and Skadi, and that it is my destiny to destroy you and all those that follow you, and destroy you I will!" She cried. With a guttural cry, she lunged at Loki, swinging her sword at him with an almighty force. Loki, surprised at the sudden amount of strength coming from his niece, barely blocked her attack in time. He shoved her backwards, but failed to topple her. She swung at him again, and at the last minute changed her attack, swinging the sword low as to get him on the knees. He jumped back and attacked.

"I will not allow you to destroy the nine worlds! Prepare to meet your daughter in Helheim, Loki!" She snarled, blocking his attack. Loki sneered and dived towards her, catching her off guard momentarily, sweeping her feet out from underneath her. She landed with a thud, splashing the puddles of rain.

"You cheating, dirty son of Surt!" She snarled as Loki loomed over her. Without word, he raised his sword above her.

"Goodbye, dear niece. Say hello to your cousin for me" He cackled, before plunging the sword into her heart. She gasped sharply, crying out as the metal pierced her heart. Blood seeped out of the wound. Sputtering, Astrid looked up at Loki from where she lay, fire still in her eyes.

"I-I will be back, Loki. I s-s-swear to Odhinn that I shall return, and wh-when I d-do, n-no force in all the Ni-Nine worlds will be able to s-s-stop me from destroying you. I swear it" She said, blood seeping out of her mouth.

Loki just laughed, his cold, dark laughter ringing out through the night. The fire in Astrid's eyes went out, and as it did so, thunder roared, louder than anyone had ever heard their entire lives, scaring the mortals on Midgard. The thunder was sounding the Death of Asgaard's last hope of saving the Nine worlds from Loki.

Three figures stood in the distance, rain drenched. They looked sadly upon the scene.

"It is done" One said. The other two looked at her.

"Did she have to die?" Another asked. The first nodded.

"But she will be reborn. There is still a chance if she can remember who she was" She said. She then turned and walked away, the other two following behind her….

Read and Review. Thank you ^^


End file.
